


Krimskrams

by BlackBlood1872



Series: Zeitreisen AU [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, Okumura Rin has ADHD, Sassy Yukio, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBlood1872/pseuds/BlackBlood1872
Summary: Bonus scenes for Zurück.1. Rin is technically an adult, but ADHD means he doesn't act like it. According to Yukio, at least, and what does he know?2. Mephisto is the King of Time. This means something.3. Shirō heads out on his own secret mission. Rin isn't sure how he feels about this.
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Series: Zeitreisen AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117067
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Age

**Author's Note:**

> chapter count will be updated as I add things. mostly because I don't have anything else written for this right now, and because the scenes just kind of spawn randomly lol

"Wait," Yukio muttered. Rin perked up but didn't actually look away from his game. He was so close… "If you came back from seven years in the future, wouldn't that make you… twenty-three years old?"

Rin hummed in agreement, sticking his tongue out as he mashed the buttons to execute a special move. It chipped away half of the boss's current health bar, leaving a small chunk of red remaining.

"You don't _act_ twenty-three," Yukio declared, unimpressed.

Rin waited until the monster fell to the ground and exploded in a shower of sparks before he scowled at his brother. There was a cutscene after this fight, but he'd already beaten the game a few times and he didn't care to go through it again. He absently mashed the confirm button to speed it along. "What do _you_ know about how twenty-three year olds act, huh?"

Yukio gave him a deadpan look. "I've worked with several people in their twenties, and none have acted like you."

Fair point. But all of _those people_ were stuffy, professional Exorcists, and they didn't count. Rin said as much and his brother rolled his eyes. "Besides, _Shura_ doesn't act like them!"

"Is she really the standard you want to live down to?" Yukio wondered. Rin took a moment to actually think about it and winced. Another point. Maybe he should just stop talking—this hole he was digging was getting a bit too deep.

"That's what I thought," Yukio muttered, smirking, and went back to his packing while Rin fumed.


	2. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guessed at Mephisto's powers but a look at the wiki shows that I was kind of right?? Amazing.

Samael is the King of Time. He exists in Time; past, present, future. All of it is his to play with, to manipulate and bend to his whims. The rules that apply to everyone else are mere guidelines for him to play along with or disregard at his will. There is a reason he is the second strongest of the Demon Kings, and it's mostly to do with the fact that it would be too much of a bother to knock Lucifer from his high horse.

Easy, certainly, but he would much rather enjoy the human world instead. It's a simple choice, really.

But he's getting away from the point. Which is thus:

On an entirely unremarkable April morning, Samael pauses in the middle of reading his manga. There is always a moment of disorientation when the timestream shifts without his direct say-so, when a him from a different time does something. This one isn't as bad as others; it's a future shift, but not too far off.

His gaze is drawn to the window and he stares off into the distance, easily pinpointing the origin of this anomaly. Samael grins, and wonders _what_ , exactly, his littlest brother has gotten himself into.

It's then that the other-him sends his message. He doesn't always, and Samael wonders what could have possibly gone _this_ wrong inside the next decade?

_It's more trouble than it's worth_ , his future self oh so helpfully tells him. A flash of annoyance that isn't his own and the other elaborates. _Lucifer is too far gone, and no host lasts. He'll tell you the same._

And what would little Rin know about Samael's dastardly plans?

_Not everything, but enough._

Well then. This calls for an in-person visit, if he does say so himself.

_He'll hate that_ , his other-self comments, and Samael can _feel_ the wide grin he wears. Mostly because his present-self wears it as well.

"Perfect."

He loves being able to sow some discord.


	3. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically set during chapter 3 of Zurück, after Rin mentions what Shiratori is up to that day.

"Now, what do we have here?"

Reiji whirled around, crossbow held up and pointed towards the voice. The man there eyed him flatly and he dropped the bow to point at his feet. Wouldn't want to _accidentally_ shoot a priest, now would he?

The man's gaze drifted over the boys with him, then over to the playground full of bolts and feathers and a few feebly twitching pigeons. His gaze went cold.

Reiji aimed a sneer at him when the priest looked back. "What're ya gonna do about it, old man?" he taunted. He straightened and shot him a smirk.

The priest raised an eyebrow, then lifted his phone. He pressed a button and Reiji's voice drifted out of the crappy speakers.

"I don't know," the priest said casually. "It's not like I have video evidence that I could give to the police or anything."

Reiji felt his face drain of color. If that got out, he'd be charged with… something, he was sure, and then it'd be on his record. And _then_ , it wouldn't matter how influential his parents were; he'd never get into True Cross Academy.

His gang murmured behind him. They were in the video too. None of this was supposed to be recorded.

"What do you want?" Reiji demanded.

The priest snapped his phone shut and pushed up his glasses. Reiji could no longer see his eyes, but his face was back to being blank. "Don't do this anymore," he said—or ordered, by how firm his voice was. "And get out of this part of town. If I see you again…" he let his words trail off, but Reiji knew a threat when he heard one. He never expected to hear one from a _priest_.

For a second, Reiji considered talking back, telling this guy that he could do whatever the hell he wanted. What harm could a _priest_ do, anyway? And there was only the one video—if he broke that phone, all evidence would be gone.

The priest tutted at him. He dropped the phone back into his pocket, and in doing so, shifted his coat to the side—

—revealing the handgun clipped to his hip. _Holy shit_.

"Don't make me tell you again," the _armed clergyman_ said. "You don't want me to _raise my voice_."

It was a weird phrase to emphasize, but Reiji didn't care. It was obviously a euphemism that he didn't want to test.

"Shit, okay," he stuttered, then drew himself up with a scowl. "Whatever," he growled, and slouched as he turned away. "I don't like this damn district anyway. Come on guys, let's get the fuck outta here."

His friends didn't object.

* * *

Rin caught his father sneaking back into the monastery later that afternoon. He stood just beyond the genkan, arms crossed, and stared him down as Shirō removed his shoes. It was a blatant reversal of their roles from that first day when Rin left for a walk and came back with a new demon familiar, and Shirō wasn't sure how he felt about it. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

Shirō coughed into his fist and looked embarrassed. "Since you went out without telling anyone… I thought I would too."

"What did you do?" Rin asked, eyes widening. Shirō shrugged and grinned a bit sheepishly. He pulled his phone from his pocket and fiddled with it for a moment, then the sounds of boys jeering came from the small speakers. Rin stared at his dad in shock.

He recognized those voices, and the events he caught a glimpse of in the video.

"What did you _do_ ," he asked again, not sure if he was apprehensive or in awe.

"Oh, just a little blackmail," his dad said with a shrug and the start of a smug grin. "That kid shouldn't be causing any more trouble around here."

Rin knew Shiratori would likely still be causing trouble _elsewhere_ , but he didn't let that dampen his mood. He'd gotten into the fight with him the first time around because he'd seen the thug attacking pigeons. It still sat badly with him, but if he wasn't around to _see it_ anymore… he guessed it was the best they could hope for.


End file.
